Of Coffee and Kisses
by ohprongs
Summary: "Lily wasn't expecting him to taste like coffee. She knew he drank it, of course - every morning - and they had just left the Great Hall after breakfast, so it shouldn't have surprised her that he tasted like coffee. But it did, and she found many things surprised her about James Potter." L/J snog-ficlet.


**A/N:** I was perusing _The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercise Generator_ and I got a series of prompts that lent themselves to this. Enjoy :3

On the rating: if _Love and Other Drugs_ can get a 15 by the BBFC, this is practically a PG. But if you so wish, I will put the rating up.

**Warnings:** snogging and one swear word.

**Prompts:** strong coffee; come undone; your breath against my skin

**Disclaimer:** No but really, apparently Jo is thinking of releasing a 'Director's Cut' of a couple of the Potter books because she wasn't happy with the edits. I am _so_ excited. (I read it on BBC news so it must be legit.)

* * *

Lily wasn't expecting him to taste like coffee.

She knew James drank it, of course, every morning; strong and straight from the cafetier with a dash of milk and two sugars (that was only a guess), but every other time they'd done this – none of their previous meetings had been quite as spontaneous as this one – it'd been planned during a night-time patrol, or on a specific detour from the walk to afternoon lessons. It shouldn't have surprised her that he tasted like coffee, because they had just left the Great Hall after breakfast, but it did.

She found many things surprised her about James Potter.

Truthfully, Lily supposed, she shouldn't be able to taste anything of him because they should have been in Ancient Runes. The lure of time alone with him was too hard to resist, though, so she'd watched as he garbled some rubbish to their professor about _urgent head student business _and allowed him to drag her along the corridor, seeking out a private destination. In the end, the wait was too long (he'd wanted to go to the seventh floor but she needed him, now) and she'd shoved him into a closet on the fourth floor, longing for the feel of his lips against hers and his breath against her skin.

James' mouth moved to her neck, teasing and nipping along her collar bone, sending shivers down her spine. She was sure his name escaped her lips a few times but rather than amusing him it seemed to encourage him, and he brought his face back to hers, blinking owlishly at her from behind his glasses.

Lily took in him in; the heavy eyebrows, thin nose, strong jaw and his lips – Merlin, those lips that were working wonders on hers mere moments before – and grinned up at him. He shifted slightly, nudging at her legs apart with his hip so he could move closer to her. The broom cupboard wasn't ideal for this type of meeting but there was just something _oh so_ romantic, _oh so_ forbidden, _oh so_ – she winced inwardly at the word – naughty about it that made her come undone.

She yanked James' tie and tugged him back down to her. He groaned and slid his hands back to her waist, fingers scurrying under her robes. Hers slipped under his collar, loosening the top button and unthreading the careless knot at the top of his tie. Material discarded, she made work of the other buttons, exposing his skin. Lily ran her hands over his firm chest, and he hissed against her lips, his fingers wandering up her back at a torturously slow pace. Her shirt was rucked up around her stomach; the friction between their two bodies was almost unbearable.

"Shit, Lil," he panted.

She pressed her mouth back to his and his exclamations died away, lost in a rush of feeling. His fingers danced lightly, softly, sweetly over her body, and she couldn't help the whimpers and quiet moans of his name leaving her.

Slowly their kisses became less ferocious, their touches less frantic. James brushed her cheeks gently, taking in her flushed face and reddened lips. Her eyes sparkled brightly and she sighed slightly as she leant into him. He smiled. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist, and he rested his cheek against her hair, and they stayed like that for some time.

Eventually Lily broke the silence.

"If we go now, we might just make it for the second half of the lesson, you know."

James released her with an amused smile.

"Why," he asked, "would I want to sit in Runes with a bunch of idiots when I could stay here with my beautiful girlfriend?"

Her eyebrows rose sharply at the word. "Girlfriend?" she echoed.

James winced. "Too forward?"

Lily paused, and then settled against him again. He felt her shake her head.

"I suppose what I'm saying, Evans, is -" he stopped. "Go out with me?"

She shrugged, and he felt a stab of disappointment. He didn't want to be just some snog in a broom cupboard. He wanted to be her everything.

"Lil?"

Lily let go of him and looked him in the eye. James swore he could see a faint pink in her cheeks again.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "I'll go out with you, on one condition."

He must have looked wary, because Lily laughed. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

"You have to kiss me like that _at least_ once a day."

James grinned at her, and leant down to kiss her again. She felt his breath on her face as he whispered, "So: Ancient Runes. Are we going?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What do _you_ think?"

He laughed and returned his lips to hers once more.

* * *

**Review? Heheh. **

**Also, while I'm here: there's a poll on my profile through which you can vote for what you want me to write next. If you have any requests, feel free to PM me, but I am at college so I don't know how quickly I'll be able to get around to them! Cheers loves.**


End file.
